Amé
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: La luz era temeraria y le quería tanto que no le importaba en lo mínimo arriesgarse. Estaba allí, dispuesto, una vez más, a socorrerle, de la peor parte de sí mismo. — Kaneki, Hide.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

**Prompt:** "¿Estarás ahí para atraparme?" [minivicios]

**N/A:** semi-AU que mezcla manga y anime. A la mierda con todo :_D Si había una shipp BL que me gustaba en esta serie, era el HideKane. Y como brotp también, porque Hide era mi sunshine y el de Kaneki y... perdón. Todos sacan fics de esto, yo necesitaba desahogarme.

* * *

**H**abía una luz a la cual se aferró con cada fuerza desde que el lienzo de su vida fue embarrándose en rojo, con la brocha que Rize usó sin su consentimiento.

Era tan radiante (la luz) y le recordaba al sabor de una carne asada acompañada con pan y demás condimentos —carne humana, no—. Un rugido prominente, similar a un «Woaaaaaaah» seguido por un camino de polvo que iba directo a él y unas manos (sus manos) zarandeándole entre preguntas sin respuesta (_«¿Dónde estabas Kaneki? ¡No me dejes así, hombre! ¡No sabes lo horrible que es cursar Historia si no me acompañas!»_, _«U-uhm, ¿ya?»_).

Tenía un aroma reconfortante, también. ¿Se podía oler a felicidad? Quizá se trataba de una interrogante tonta, pero para él, para él la luz le brindaba una esencia de alegría. Oh, sí, que era muy inquieta y curiosa y perceptiva, demasiado para su propio bien; le interesó el inglés sólo para apreciar verdaderamente una canción que en tiempo récord pasó al olvido y se metió sola a las fauces del demonio (ghoul), sin embargo, Ken es —era— feliz con la luz. Creyó que no le afectaba tanto sumergirse en las aguas de la demencia, manchándose en negro pese a sus cabellos níveos, si ésta continuaba a su lado, reconfortándole. Yoshimura lo había dicho.

«Tú puedes transitar en ambos mundos, Kaneki-kun».

Sólo que era un engaño, ¿no? un vil y asqueroso engaño.

Porque entonces vino Yamori y el dolor, y él_._ Él devorando su propio rostro, con las venas hinchadas y el suelo humedeciéndose en lágrimas, sudor y sangre. Tuvo, ahí, que usar una máscara en torno a sus facciones y sentimientos —y las sonrisas sinceras se acabaron, tornándose forzadas—. Vinieron los secretos. Y aumentaron los _Kaneki, ¿seguro que te alimentas apropiadamente? Luces muy pálido_ y las ansias que le mataban, mataban a su yo antiguo ("Yo", no, _yo_) separando a los que una vez fueron hermanos.

Kaneki, sin notarlo, se apartó de la luz, aun cuando todo empezó con sus deseos de protegerla.

¿Fue así? Por supuesto. Nishiki pisoteaba a —lo único que le quedaba— Hide, y sin otra alternativa, Ken desató su kagune (el monstruo interno que hasta entonces dormitaba únicamente en las páginas de Takatsuki Sen). Y él, en ese instante, marcó una brecha.

«Kaneki, no ignores mis mensajes, hombre».

«Kaneki, se está muy aburrido sin ti».

«Ey Kaneki, Katu… Tasu… tu autora favorita va a dar autógrafos en un local cercano y pensé que te vendría bien salir y venir a por uno, ¿qué opinas?».

«¿Kaneki?».

«Oi».

«…».

_Un goteo_. Y todo fue de mal en peor.

«Está bien».

_Dos goteos_. Y nada estaba bien. Era horrible. (Horrible. Horrible. Horrible).

«Sé lo que eres, siempre lo supe, ¿okay?»

_Tres goteos_.

–Inconcebible.

Entre convulsiones y varios _«Detente te lo suplico»_ la luz de algún modo absurdo consiguió alcanzarle. La brecha fue inútil, un producto de su imaginación, justo como las voces de Rize. Sus dedos brillantes se extendieron, tocando la máscara, tocándolo a él, en cada fibra y músculo pues «No tienes que esconderte, Kaneki. No más». Y le sonrió, Hide. Kaneki se detuvo.

No había dos especies o bandos enemigos bajo las alegrías pisoteadas de Anteiku, en la podredumbre de una cloaca inundada en desesperaciones, solo dos amigos.

Porque la luz era temeraria y le quería tanto que no le importaba en lo mínimo arriesgarse y estaba allí, dispuesto, una vez más, a socorrerle —de la peor parte de sí mismo—. _Venga, ese nuevo look que impones es genial ¿o qué?_ Y Kaneki casi, casi la alcanzó nuevamente, sólo que–

— Aah —_Cuatro goteos_. Las risas cesaron. (Creo que cometí un pequeño error).

Una lluvia diminuta de sangre, su sangre, en el suelo, se le adelantó. Y antes de percatarse, en sus brazos yacía una luz parpadeante, como un foco fundido. Ken pensó _¿Por qué tu pulso disminuye? ¿Por qué desaparece el color de tu piel? ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? Ya fue suficiente de bromas. Por favor. Despierta. Mírame. Respira_.

Y los alrededores se sumieron en las tinieblas. Pero no podía ser real, no podía, no podía.

Mentiras, no eran más que mentiras. Al final, ya no había un sol que iluminara su mundo. No más «Woaaaaaaah» ni mensajes cada cinco minutos ni paseos o pláticas infantiles en donde alguien le mosqueara respecto a la persona que le gusta.

— ¿Hi… de?

Ken quiso romper cosas (huesos).

— H-Hide–

Pero se limitó a llorar, lloró con amargura, en silencio. (Su apetito delirante incrementándose). Y es que se suponía que el protagonista de una tragedia era él, no Hide, nunca Hide. Entonces..., entonces ¿qué? ¿Qué podía hacer a continuación?

Ah, ya.

— _Hide_ —lo abrazó. Por última vez.

(—Vamos a casa).

.

.

(_Tú eres mi casa_).


End file.
